She is MINE!
by Mye-chan
Summary: Quando o monstro ciumento e possessivo trancado dentro de Uchiha Sasuke se liberta, é melhor todos os homens saírem correndo se quiserem permanecer com vida... SasuSaku. Presente de aniversário -atrasado- para nandy.


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku)/One Shot

Sinopse: Quando o monstro ciumento e possessivo de dentro de Sasuke se liberta, é melhor todos os homens se cuidarem se quiserem permanecer com vida...

Nya, eu sei que ando sumida, me perdoem! Acho que o estresse da faculdade, trabalhos finais para entregar, problemas familiares, etc, tudo se acumulou e acabou resultando em um enorme bloqueio... u.ù

Enfim, deixando a minha vida de lado, esta fic eu dedico a **nandy**, pelo seu aniversário SUPER atrasado! Nandy-chan, espero que me perdoe! Fiz o máximo para escrever algo decente ou pelo menos digno para você! E feliz aniversário atrasado! \o/

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Ponto final.

**Título: She is MINE!**

-"Naruto, cuidado!"

Estavam em uma simples missão de escolta, quando foram atacados por um grupo de missing-nins, ninjas sem pátria que utilizavam suas habilidades para propósitos malignos.

-"Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan! Nós cuidaremos deles; você protege o garoto!" –Comandou o loiro, enquanto desviava de uma chuva de senbons e acertava um outro ninja no estômago.

Sakura não gostava de se manter longe da linha de batalha apenas observando enquanto seus amigos lutavam, isso fazia ela se sentir fraca, assim como era em seus tempos de genin. Mas agora era diferente, ela não era fraca, muito pelo contrário, era considerada uma das kunoichis mais fortes da Vila da Folha. No entanto, ela não podia deixar seu orgulho interferir na missão; alguém tinha que proteger o garoto e ela era a pessoa mais indicada para isso.

Habilmente fez alguns ins com as mãos, logo aparecendo três cópias idênticas a si que serviriam de distração para os outros ninjas que os atacavam, aproveitando enquanto as cópias se lançavam contra a investida inimiga para pegar o garoto e se esconder.

De seu esconderijo, ainda podia ver perfeitamente o local da luta de seus companheiros. Observava atenta enquanto Sai travava uma batalha a distância com seu oponente, utilizando-se de sua técnica com pinturas, e Sasuke desviava de um jutsu de água lançado contra si e atravessava sua espada em outro ninja que tentara pegá-lo desprevenido.

A batalha não estava difícil. De fato, seus companheiros nem precisavam utilizar-se de suas melhores técnicas para enfrentá-los. O problema estava mesmo na quantidade deles, que pareciam não se cansar de aparecer um atrás do outro. Havia algo errado e Sakura sabia disso, afinal, de onde surgira tantos foragidos assim? Só poderia ser algum truque, disso ela tinha certeza. Apenas não sabia como acabar com aquela situação.

Precisava fazer algo, e rápido, pois sabia que por mais fortes que fossem seus companheiros, eles estavam se cansando e ficando cada vez mais lentos, cada vez mais fracos pela exaustão da batalha e, pelo visto, essa era a intenção do inimigo: derrotá-los pelo cansaço.

Respirou fundo e tentou analisar bem a situação. Os foragidos apareciam um atrás do outro, no entanto, não desapareciam quando eram acertados e sim caíam inconscientes ao chão, portanto, não eram Kage Bushins normais. No entanto, eles se recompunham após alguns segundos, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Como médica-nin, sabia que não havia nenhum jutsu capaz de curá-los tão rapidamente e sem deixar quaisquer seqüelas. O mais estranho era que aqueles ninjas sequer sangravam quando cortados por um golpe de espada de Sasuke ou acertados por um Rasengan de Naruto.

Viu como uma de suas cópias atravessava o bisturi de chakra em um dos inimigos, antes que este a acertasse com uma kunai e sua cópia sumisse em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Foi aí que percebeu.

O shinobi que acertara não possuía nenhum órgão interno, de fato, sua massa corpórea parecia mais com...

Seria aquilo argila?

Era isso, o inimigo manipulava a argila de modo a criar bonecos que se assemelhavam a um Kage Bushin, mas sem a inconveniência de sumirem quando acertados por um golpe. Era uma vantagem, visto que havia um gasto de chakra cada vez que se invocava um jutsu, por mais simples que este fosse.

Mas, como todo jutsu, este teria que ter uma fraqueza. Correu a vista por toda a extensão a sua volta, tentando detectar a localização do invocador do jutsu. Demorou alguns minutos, mas finalmente o havia encontrado, protegido sob uma barreira de genjutsu. E para estar sob uma proteção dessas, só poderia significar uma coisa: enquanto invocava o jutsu, seu corpo deveria ficar vulnerável a qualquer ataque.

Mas seus pensamentos analíticos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o grito de dor de seu amigo, sendo atacado por um golpe certeiro de um dos bonecos, e sendo arremessado inconsciente dentro de um lago que havia ali ao lado do campo de batalha.

-"Naruto!" –Rapidamente lançou uma kunai em direção ao inimigo, que atravessou a barreira de genjutsu e acertou o alvo em cheio no coração, fazendo-o cair morto no mesmo segundo e liberando o jutsu invocado.

Correu entre os corpos de bonecos de argila caídos ao chão e mergulhou na água gelada do lago sem se importar; sua prioridade era resgatar o amigo ferido. Sasuke e Sai correram a beira do lago, esperando seus companheiros emergirem à superfície.

Duas cabeleiras, uma rosada e outra loira, surgiram de dentro das águas e seus companheiros logo os ajudaram a sair em terra firme. Naruto estava inconsciente e, pelo visto, havia engolido muita água. Sakura logo se postou ao seu lado, observando seus sinais vitais e sua nula respiração. Seus companheiros logo a viram elevar um pouco o rosto do loiro para trás sem hesitar, colocando ambas as mãos sobre seu peito e pressionando algumas vezes, logo em seguida colando seus lábios e empurrando o ar para dentro do pulmão de seu amigo. A médica-nin repetiu esse processo algumas vezes, até que o Uzumaki reagiu e cuspiu um pouco de água, respirando novamente.

Enquanto Sakura sorria aliviada, não percebeu um par de orbes negros fitando a cena num misto de alívio e irritação.

.:oOo:.

Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha irritado, acabara de voltar do despacho da Hokage para entregar o relatório da missão. Aquela missão de escolta só servira para deixá-lo mais irritado. Não bastasse todos os olhares e cantadas que Sakura recebia diariamente, aquele pirralho que tiveram que escoltar não parava de dar em cima da sua namorada! E ainda por cima, para o cúmulo de tudo, ainda presenciara sua namorada beijando seu melhor amigo na sua frente!

Okay, o garoto só tinha dez anos e não era uma ameaça para o Uchiha e, bem, o "beijo" na verdade era um processo de respiração boca-a-boca... Mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar sentir-se irritado.

Ora, ela era a SUA namorada, e nenhum homem gosta de ver a sua namorada de lábios colados com outro homem, muito menos ser assediada constantemente pela população local, mesmo estes sabendo da existência de um namorado. E não era qualquer namorado, era o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, o ex-vingador, responsável pela morte de vários criminosos de rank S e último de sua linhagem, Uchiha Sasuke.

Estava cansado de ver a futura matriarca Uchiha sendo alvo de olhares luxuriosos o tempo todo. Já não sabia mais o que fazer, pois já mandara dezenas de seguidores com queimaduras de segundo grau ou em estados bem piores para o hospital, mas isso não parecia ajudar em nada a diminuir o número de seus fãs, pelo contrário, visto que a médica que acabava responsável por eles era a Dra. Haruno.

_'Maldita Hokage por ensinar a Sakura a ser tão boa médica-nin...'_

A aura negra que o Uchiha emanava naquele momento era palpável por todos à milhas de distância...

-"Sasuke-teme!"

...Ou melhor, quase todos.

O nomeado virou-se lentamente para encarar aquele que era o até então conhecido futuro Hokage e atendia pelo título de ser seu melhor amigo, com uma veia saltando de sua testa e um olhar de assustar até mesmo a mais feroz das feras.

Mas, claro, nosso ninja hiperativo não percebeu o perigo da situação.

-"Teme! Aonde você está indo?"

-"Não é assunto seu." –Respondeu seco e sem mudar sua expressão sombria.

-"Credo, Teme. Até parece que chupou limão... Vamos, me convide para comer ramem!" –Retrucou sorridente o Uzumaki.

Sasuke estava se contendo ao máximo para não descontar suas frustrações no loiro, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se segurar. Era incrível como apenas o fato do loiro abrir a boca o estar irritando... Talvez fosse porque aquela boca que não parava de tagarelar era a mesma que tinha tocado os lábios de sua namorada horas atrás. E lembrar disso só aumentava sua irritação.

-"Não."

Kami-sama, jurava que se aquele projeto de raposa continuasse a lhe importunar, não poderia responder por seus atos.

-"Ah, deixa de ser chato, Teme!"

-"Já disse que não, Dobe. Tenho melhores coisas a fazer." –Disse já virando-se para ir embora.

-"Credo, como você está azedo hoje... Não sei como a Sakura-chan agüenta esse seu humor... Ou melhor dizendo, mau-humor. Cuidado, hein, senão ela logo te troca por alguém melhor... Tipo, eu! Buahuahauahau!"

É, realmente, Naruto não sabia distinguir quando o verdadeiro perigo estava o ameaçando. E aquela havia sido a gota d'água para o Uchiha.

.:oOo:.

Sakura andava pelos corredores do hospital de Konoha arrancando suspiros e olhares apaixonados por onde passava. Mas a Haruno não ligava, ou melhor, já havia se acostumado, tanto que nem percebia mais.

Estava um pouco cansada, pois mal acabara de chegar da missão e já fora chamada para realizar uma cirurgia de emergência no hospital. Nessas horas era duro ser a segunda melhor médica-nin de todo o país do Fogo.

Caminhava tranqüilamente, disposta a voltar para casa e tomar um banho relaxante. Era tudo o que mais queria naquele momento. Passou pelos corredores dos quartos e algo lhe chamou a atenção dentro de um deles. Era uma figura toda enfaixada, com ataduras da cabeça aos pés. Inclusive seu rosto continha algumas ataduras, deixando-o irreconhecível. Mas algo naquela cabeleira loira lhe parecia extremamente familiar...

-"Itai'ttebayo!" –Reclamou a figura enfaixada para a médica que o estava cuidando, que no caso se tratava de Yamanaka Ino, sua melhor amiga. Sakura logo reconheceu aquela voz seguida daquela tão conhecida marca registrada.

-"Naruto?!" –Exclamou pasma pela situação do amigo, aproximando-se do mesmo.

-"Sakura-chan!"

-"Aff, Sakura, que bom que você apareceu. Já não agüento mais ouvir o Naruto reclamando ou pedindo por ramem..." –Reclamou a Yamanaka, levemente irritada.

-"Olá, Ino-chan." –Cumprimentou a amiga e logo voltou-se para o Uzumaki.- "Mas o que aconteceu com você, Naruto?"

Logo a expressão alegre do loiro transformou-se em uma de pura irritação ao lembrar-se do porquê de estar todo enfaixado e com dores em todas as partes do corpo.

-"Foi aquele maldito Teme! Não sei o que deu nele para ter ficado tão irritado com uma brincadeirinha tão inocente..."

Sakura fitou-o de forma suspeita.

-"Naruto, você andou provocando o Sasuke-kun de novo?"

-"Eu não tenho culpa se ele está de TPM! Além disso, eu só disse a verdade, não sei como você agüenta ele, Sakura-chan..." –Defendeu-se emburrado.

-"Tsc, tsc... Como se você não soubesse, Naruto... A Sakura é a única que consegue domar o Sasuke-kun..." –Comentou divertida e com um tom malicioso a Yamanaka.

-"Ino-chan!" –A Haruno parecia um tomate de tão vermelha que se encontrava.

.:oOo:.

Enquanto isso, em uma certa área de treinamento, um moreno encontrava-se atacando ferozmente um tronco de árvore, tentando descarregar toda sua irritação. Era incrível como mesmo tendo descontado grande parte de sua raiva no amigo, ele não conseguia se livrar totalmente daquele sentimento.

Claro, na hora se sentiu mais aliviado, mas foi só ouvir um comentário de alguns rapazes a cerca de uma certa médica-nin que seus instintos assassinos voltaram a atacar de forma animal.

Sinceramente, o que ele teria que fazer para mostrar a esse bando de idiotas que Haruno Sakura tinha dono e este atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke?! Será que era tão difícil assim fazê-los entender que ela era SUA e que Uchihas não dividem seus pertences com ninguém?!

O que ele precisava fazer para que eles entendessem isso?! Colocar uma coleira nela com a marca Uchiha?!

Foi aí que uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, junto com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Tinha a solução perfeita para todos os seus problemas...

.:oOo:.

Sakura espreguiçou-se cansada. Depois de ajudar Ino com os ferimentos de Naruto, fora chamada para outra cirurgia de emergência de um ANBU que havia contraído um veneno desconhecido em uma missão.

Estava exausta e, sinceramente, acreditava não ter mais energia para nada. Iria tirar o dia seguinte de folga, decidiu, afinal ela merecia depois de tudo o que havia passado.

Enquanto encaminhava-se para o hall de entrada do hospital, percebeu uma certa "animação" por parte da população feminina local. Logo imaginou do que se tratava e foi andando rapidamente para a recepção, encontrando ali o motivo de toda essa agitação, também conhecido como seu namorado, Uchiha Sasuke.

Este, logo que a viu, soltou um sorriso discreto, que fez com que muitas das pacientes e enfermeiras quase desmaiassem ante tal ato. Logo, foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou de forma possessiva, fazendo com que as garotas soltassem gritinhos e os homens o encarassem com inveja no olhar. A Haruno, por sua vez, corou com a ação do moreno, afinal, estavam em um local público e Sasuke não era do tipo que gostava de dar mostras de afeto assim tão abertamente.

-"Sasuke-kun, o que veio fazer aqui?"

-"Vim te buscar, não posso?" –Continuava encarando-a com aquele olhar tão sexy.

-"Claro que pode! Mas como sabia que eu estava aqui?" –Perguntou curiosa.

O Uchiha sorriu maroto, mas logo respondeu:

-"Você não estava na sua casa, nem na minha..." –Ressaltou as últimas palavras para que todos pudessem ouvir.- "...então deduzi que estivesse aqui."

E isso era verdade, a Haruno, quando não estava em casa ou no hospital, passava grande parte do tempo na casa do Uchiha. Eles praticamente moravam juntos e, se dependesse do moreno, essa situação logo se resolveria.

Sakura, corada e estranhando as ações do namorado, resolveu que era melhor levá-lo para casa, ele deveria estar cansado também. Soltou-se de seu abraço possessivo – muito a contragosto – e pegou em sua mão, começando a conduzi-lo em direção à saída do hospital. Sasuke, no entanto, não parecia disposto a se deixar conduzir... Ainda.

Virou a namorada de frente a si, pegou em suas duas mãos e, em um gesto meigo e muito carinhoso, beijou-as delicadamente, fazendo Sakura corar mais ainda e todas as mulheres que presenciavam a cena se derreterem. Levantou seus orbes negros das mãos macias da médica-nin, encontrando os surpresos orbes esmeralda de Sakura. Sem em momento algum desviar o olhar, abaixou as mãos interligadas e pronunciou com sua voz sexy de forma alta e clara, para que todos pudessem ouvir:

-"Casa comigo."

Logo após proferir essas palavras, uma grande manifestação se fez presente: mulheres desmaiavam, outras, que ainda tinham esperança de que ele largasse a Haruno, choravam a perda do mais cobiçado dos shinobis; homens reclamavam pelo golpe sujo do Uchiha, enfim, um caos geral. Caos esse que foi cortado com um só olhar do portador do Sharingan.

Sasuke, ainda esperando a resposta de sua proposta, voltou a encarar a garota frente a si, encontrando-a com uma expressão em um misto de surpresa, alegria e emoção. Seus olhos brilhavam e as lágrimas de felicidade começaram a sair sem poderem ser contidas mais.

-"Sim, sim, sim! É claro que aceito!" –E dizendo isto lançou-se aos braços de seu amado, encontrando os lábios deste em um beijo apaixonado.

Em seu momento de êxtase, Sakura acabou não percebendo muita coisa, por exemplo: os olhares de decepção de seus fãs e das do Uchiha - que ainda tinham a esperança de que ela não aceitasse o pedido de casamento; o olhar estupefato de Ino que fora atraída pela grande comoção que havia ali; o sorriso vitorioso que o Uchiha lançava para os perseguidores de sua noiva e, principalmente, a pequena escrita que havia na parte interna de seu anel de noivado:

_'Propriedade de Uchiha Sasuke'_

**Owari.**

**Mini Dicionário:**

Missing-nins: Ninjas foragidos.

Senbons: Agulhas longas e afiadas usadas pelos ninjas, mas que normalmente não causa ferimentos mortais, a não ser que acertados em pontos vitais.

Kami-sama: Deus.

Itai: Exclamação de dor, equivalente ao "Ai!", "Está doendo!", etc.

**Backstage**

Mye-chan: "Nandy-chan, pela milésima vez, feliz aniversário atrasado! Eu te prometi uma fic de aniversário, não foi? Demorou, mas aqui está ela! Espero que tenha gostado, fiz de coração!" n.n

Sakura: "É verdade, eu estou de prova do quanto a Mye-chan sofreu para terminar de escrevê-la... Por favor, perdoe ela pelo atraso de..." –Olha calendário.- "...um mês?!" O.O

Mye-chan: "Nyaa, é que deu um bloqueio... Sabe como é, trabalhos finais da faculdade, pressão, e a danada da minha inspiração me abandonou! Eu até coloquei alguns cartazes de procura-se inspiração perdida..." u.ù

Sasuke: "Hn. Você deve ter assustado ela com essa sua personalidade doida... Por isso que ela fugiu." u.u

Mye-chan: "Nyaa, você é muito mau comigo, Sasuke-kun… É assim que você trataria sua irmãzinha mais nova?" o.ò

Sasuke: "Irmã mais nova? Você tem idade pra ser minha tia..." u.u

Mye-chan fica deprimida e se encolhe em um canto.

Sasuke fica surpreso com a reação da autora: "Estranho... Pensei que ela fosse me ameaçar ou me bater como sempre faz..." o.õ

Sakura cochicha no ouvido de Sasuke: "Sasuke-kun, você se esqueceu que ela tem complexo por já ter quatro sobrinhos, sendo que o mais velho já tem 16 anos!" u.ù

O Uchiha não demonstra, mas sente-se um pouco arrependido e culpado. De repente algo surge em sua mente brilhante.

Sasuke: "Hn, acho que sua mãe estava te chamando... Algo a ver com coca-cola e doces..."

De repente a autora muda de humor completamente, e com um sorriso enorme e olhos brilhantes sai correndo em busca de sua mãe.

Mye-chan: "Mamys!" \o/

Sakura: "Bom trabalho, Sasuke-kun!" –Aproxima-se do Uchiha e deposita um beijo em sua bochecha, deixando-o totalmente corado.- "Mas acho que agora precisamos encerrar sem a Mye-chan..."

Gota geral.

Sakura: "Err... Acho que ela tinha alguns recados para dar... Mas não lembro o que era..."

A Haruno tenta se lembrar, mas sem sucesso. O Uchiha então se aproxima e sussurra algo em seu ouvido deixando-a extremamente corada – não pelo que ele disse, mas sim por sentir aquela voz sexy sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Sakura: "E-então... A Mye-chan pede d-desculpas pela demora em postar algo novo, mas o segundo capítulo de 'Marry me!' já está quase pronto e logo também terá atualização da 'Sweet Nine Months'."

Sasuke dá um sorriso maroto ao perceber a reação que provocou na kunoichi de cabelos rosas. Sakura o fulmina com o olhar, ainda muito corada.

Sakura: "Acho que é isso. Nos vemos na próxima! Bye-bye!"

Transmissão encerrada.


End file.
